


Sinful Reveries

by hellosweetie17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult!Edward, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Edward, Explicit Sexual Content, Insubordination, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Top Roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: Once again, Edward Elric failed to do as he was told. Therefore, he learns a little lesson while bent over the desk of General Roy Mustang.





	

On an unnaturally warm and humid spring day, General Roy Mustang sat in his black, leather chair filling out the stack of reports piled to his left on his mahogany desk.

When he placed the tip of his pen on the line that required his signature, his office door slammed open with a bang. The former Fullmetal Alchemist furiously stomped into the room.

"You rang, asshole?" asked Ed as he approached the General. When he was in front of the desk, he slammed the palms of his hand on the wood.

"I did," agreed Mustang. He put down the pen on the piece of paper he was signing and pushed them to the side. He clasped his hands together and placed them on the desk. "You acted against a direct order...again."

Ed rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated huff of air. He turned around and hopped up on the older man's desk. "I got the job done, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you failed to comply with the necessary requirements," remarked Roy. He pushed back his chair and got up. He stepped around his desk and strolled toward the entrance of his office.

"I'm not your dog anymore in case ya haven't noticed," the blond pointed out, his eyes following the General's movements.

Roy closed and locked the door. He turned to face the young man sitting on his desk. "True," he said, tilting his head to the side as he made his way back to Ed. "However, you did offer your assistance if I require an extra hand."

"Hmph," hummed the blond, crossing his arms and blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "What's your point?"

Once he was standing before Ed, he placed his hands on the blond's knees and spread his legs. He stepped between them and leaned forward, forcing the young blond to slide his hands behind his back to stop himself from tipping over. Inches away from the other's face, Mustang peered into the other's golden eyes.

"In a way, you do work for me. And after all these years, you should know I dislike insubordination," muttered Roy. He lightly ghosted his lips against Edward's, running them across the blond's silky skin before pressing them against his ear. "What do you suppose..." his words trailed off into a quiet whisper, his warm breath tickling the shell of Elric's ear.

Listening to the General speak, Ed's golden eyes widened and a bright pink blush flooded his cheeks; the color darkening as his dark olive trousers quickly became a tad too tight in the crotch region. Before he could reconsider his actions, Ed grabbed the front of Mustang's light blue dress shirt and began hastily unbuttoning it, popping a few buttons along the way. After the last button was free, he slid his hands up the raven-haired man's chest and pushed the garment down his shoulders; Roy shrugged the shirt off his arms, and it drifted to the floor.

Roy tilted the blond's head to the side and he ran his mouth down his neck, muttering words against the warm, creamy skin. He pressed his lips to the front of Edward's throat and kissed up his neck, licking away the sweat as his tongue caressed Elric's Adam's apple. Mustang lifted his head and closed the tiny distance between them, firmly kissing Elric's lips.

"Wouldn't you agree, Fullmetal?" he asked once their lips parted. A sly smile graced his face. Roy straightened up and took a step back, waiting expectantly for the other's answer.

Ed swallowed thickly and nodded. He hopped off of Mustang's desk and his hands flew to the top button of his dark olive waistcoat and began undoing it with trembling fingers. He threw it to the side before making quick work of the tan dress shirt beneath it. Elric pulled the item off his arm and was prepared to throw it wherever when Roy stopped him.

"I'll take that," Roy insisted, beckoning for the garment. Ed tossed him the shirt, which he haphazardly caught.

Sans shirt and waistcoat, Ed unbuttoned his trousers. In one swift movement, he slid down his pants and boxers, kicking both off along with his black shoes. Stark naked, he put a hand on his hip and looked up at Roy, his face flushing.

"My, my..." remarked Roy with a grin. "It appears that Fullmetal is indeed capable of following orders." Once the last piece of the former alchemist's clothing dropped to the floor, the older man looked him up and down, his eyes caressing Elric's lithe form.

Ignoring the raven-haired man's words, Ed turned around and bent over the cool wooden desk, stretching his arms across its smooth surface. He glanced over his shoulder and arched a brow, looking at the man standing behind him.

Clutching the blond's tan shirt, Mustang walked around his desk. Roy hooked one sleeve of the garment around a drawer handle and tied it, then took hold of Edward's hands to wrap the other around his wrists. To hinder any form of movement, the Flame Alchemist pulled the material painfully tight; he saw Ed's arms visibly wince from the pressure.

He leered down at the young man sprawled before him, his gaze connecting with the other's golden stare. The sides of his lips twitched into a wicked grin and his onyx eyes glittered with mischief as he visually absorbed the sight of a nude Edward Elric. It was truly a nefariously beautiful view.

Ed placed his forehead on the surface of the General's workspace and drew in a deep breath, slowly exhaling it through slightly parted lips. Off to his left, he heard a drawer open, then close. The sound of what must've been glass tapped the wood next to his ear. He had a pretty good idea as to what that particular item could be—he shivered with anticipation.

The soft thumps of Roy's footsteps against the carpet made their way toward Edward. With an outstretched hand, the raven-haired man caressed the blond's soft flesh as he approached him; Ed trembled at the soft touch of Mustang's glove brushing against his rear.

Standing behind him, the older man reached for the bottle of oil and dragged it across the desk, the glass vial scraping along the wood. He upcapped it and poured the liquid onto his exposed hand; the lubricant was warm against his bare skin. The Flame Alchemist then wrapped his glove-encased thumb and forefinger around the base of Ed's stiffened sex, squeezing it tightly as he penetrated him with a slippery finger.

"Ngh!" gasped Ed, his body heating and cheeks blossoming a scarlet red as Mustang slid the finger in and out of his body, steadily loosening his tight entrance. Lips parting, the young blond exhaled soft moans of pleasure when a second digit joined the other; scissoring and thrusting.

The General pushed his fingers in deeper, searching for the spot that would make Elric's body sing. Upon discovering what he'd been looking for on a particularly hard thrust, Roy curled his fingers and caressed the little gland on passing. A shiver ran down his spine as he listened to Ed's loud, sensual cry.

Continuing his ministrations, Roy pressed down on his lover's prostate and began fondling his hardened length.

"R-Roy!" moaned Edward, his erection twitching in the older man's hand as he sped up his strokes; the heat created by the glove's friction forced his body to tremble and jerk against Mustang's torso.

With one last stroke of the blond's sex and a firm circular rub to the spongy lump, Roy removed his fingers.

Letting out a faint whimper, Ed looked over his shoulder at Mustang. He watched as the raven-haired man unbuttoned his trousers, taking his time as he slowly pulled down the zipper.

"Oh," muttered Roy, taking a step back as he ceased the process of removing the rest of his clothing.

"Uh, what?" asked Ed.

"I forgot to finish the last report," clarified Roy. With his dark navy slacks hung low on his hips, he walked to the other side of his desk and sat down on the leather chair. He retrieved a handkerchief from a drawer and wiped down his hand before picking up a pen to begin completing his paperwork.

"Are you kidding me?!" the young blond snapped.

Elric glared daggers at the General, his cheeks burning with frustration. "Bastard," he mumbled under his breath. Pissed off, he squirmed against the surface of the the desk in an effort to free his wrists—Roy cracked the pen against his knuckles. "What the hell!" hissed Ed.

"Who said you could move, Fullmetal?" drawled Mustang. He received a grunt in response. Smirking, he resumed his work.

After an unknown amount of time—which felt like decades to the sexually frustrated Edward Elric—the Flame Alchemist put down his pen and stood up.

In spite of his annoyance, Ed let out a sigh of relief as he watched Roy approach him; the man pushed down his slacks with each step he took. Once the General was finally pressed flush against his rear, he pillowed his cheek on his arms.

"Hmm..." Roy hummed. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on either side of the blond's ribs and ran their palms up and down his sides before resting them on his hips.

He lined himself up with the prepared entrance and slowly eased his hardened shaft into the younger man's body, grunting as he was pulled in deeper into his tight heat. Once Roy was completely sheathed, his lips parted in a low groan. He then began to move, snapping his hips in firm, rolling motions.

"Ah!" Ed cried out, his body rocking back and forth as Roy sped up his thrusts, driving harder inside of him. "Ro—Ah—Ahn!"

Roy draped himself over Edward's back, his weight causing the blond's hips to tilt downward, thus changing the angle in which he pounded into him. Mustang pressed his lips against the soft, trembling skin beneath him, kissing and nipping up and down his lover's spine. One by one, Roy curled his gloved fingers around the Ed's shaft and stroked it in time with each thrust.

"H-hahn, Roy," Elric panted as his spot was repeatedly hit. The older man slammed into his prostate much more forcibly than before and he let out a loud, erotic cry.

Roy tightened his grip around the younger man's erection, firmly stroking it as he squeezed it from base to tip. Exhaling soft groans against Elric's back, he sped up, his thrusts staggering as he approached the edge. "Ed..." he whispered.

With a final snap of the older man's hips, Edward threw his head back and cried out, his pent up pleasure spilling forth and...

Edward jerked awake, panting heavily as his heart pounded in his chest; skin flushed and slick with perspiration. Using his elbows, he propped himself up from the leather couch and pushed back the damp, sunny-blond tendrils from his forehead. He looked around the room and did a double take when he realized Mustang was staring at him with a wide smirk.

"Whaddya looking at?" sneered Ed. He scowled at the look on the man's face.

"Pleasant dream?" asked Roy, his brows lifting in wonderment. His onyx gaze knowingly sparkled.

Eyes widening, Edward blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. He flopped back down on the couch and turned away from Roy in an effort to hide his face. "Bastard," he quietly grumbled into his palms.


End file.
